Gone
by doggirl2772
Summary: Well, I found it at the back of my computer's memory, so, here it is! My thoughts on what would happen during and after the season 2 finale. There is a character death, just so you're forewarned. Not one of my best works.


**Loonatics Unleashed: ****Gone**

**Author's note:** Hey guys! Me again. Geez, I don't seem to be getting along with electronics lately, I'm just glad I didn't loose my work when my computers died. Speaking of which, this is probably one of my first stories that I wrote, a short one-shot focused on Lexi and a certain someone. This is the result of dreams and what I thought would happen in the Loonatics Unleashed Season 2 finale. Please R&R! Enjoy!

Also, "speech out loud". _speech in thought._

**Disclaimer:**_ I DO NOT own the 'tics. But I really wish I did. Oh well, I'll just settle for the dvds, I guess._

* * *

_**He's gone.**_

_**He's gone and he's never coming back.**_

Those were the words that repeated themselves over and over in Lexi's mind as she gazed at the glowing sunset. Underneath the orange, gold and pink streaks of sky, she could hear the distant roar of the vehicles and the bustle of people, winding their way home on the coal black pavement or silver sidewalk. It amazed her to see them, smiling and laughing with friends, as if nothing were wrong. That they neither knew nor cared about the life that had been lost.

She herself could hardly recall the day's events without experiencing terrible heartache and loss. That it had been mere hours since he died. That it had only been minutes before, when she and the others had laid him to rest in a coffin, confirming any doubts to the fact that he was dead. As tears had formed in her eyes, she stayed a good few feet away as she watched the boys fill in the grave with rich-smelling fresh soil. But as they sadly and slowly back to HQ she hid her tears, yet, she knew the others had noticed.

Lexi smiled fondly as she remembered her last sight of him. He had looked so handsome and peaceful, looking as if in a silent and pain-free dream.

She shut her eyes tightly, forcing the fresh tears to retreat.

How could he do this? she thought bitterly, suddenly filled with a new emotion.

_**How could he do this? To me. To the team. To Zadavia. To his family and friends. How could he do this to us?**_

_**He had left them all behind as he now ventured away from this life and into the next. The one beyond living. Death.**_

Her rage was cut when she remembered, painfully, how he died.

The Loonatics had fought bravely, aided by some of their past opponents, just to defeat the trio from taking over Freleng, Blanc, Acmetroplis, heck, the whole universe! But... it wasn't enough. Before they could take them down, Optimatus got his revenge.

Her tears started to burn her eyes as she squeezed them shut.

"I should've told him." Lexi whispers into the crisp, clear wind.

I should've told him...

...that his eyes made her day, no matter how horrible.

...that his smile made her heart melt, as if it were butter.

...that his personality made her laugh and determined to become a better person.

...that... she loved him.

_**But its too late now. **_she thought sadly, the tears freely streaming down her cheeks to the floor of the balcony.

The others had tried desperately to get her feeling better and reassured her that life, in time, would once again be worth living in. That everything in life had its ups and downs. That everything would be the same.

But no.

Escaping them and looking out into the darkening sky told her a similar yet different story. The last line caught her attention the most. It was short and it hurt, but at least it was truthful.

... but nothing will ever quite be the same.

Lexi desperately wanted to believe the others but she couldn't. After this story told by the winds and the heavens, she knew the truth.

She felt empty inside and knew that he still held a piece of her. She thought that she would never feel whole again. And all because of that huge chunk of her heart belonged to him and she never wanted it back.

Taking one last look at the now navy blue sky, filled with sparkling stars and a full moon that lit up the night, Lexi sighed and turned to head back inside, but not before one last silvery tear fell over the balcony to the now deserted streets below.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Very short, but I wanted to put something up for you guys. I feel really bad about not updating sooner and I just can't seem to find the finishing touch to the next chapter on Together Forever. But I'll keep at it! Just, enjoy this in the meantime, kay? and Please guys, I would appreciate knowing what you guys think of it. Thanks!

Later, -doggirl2772


End file.
